


Happy and Safe

by Omegatrash124



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Iwaizumi Hajime, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Oikawa Tooru, Sleepy Cuddles, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 11:26:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12387144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omegatrash124/pseuds/Omegatrash124
Summary: Iwaizumi gets home late from work and cuddles with his sleeping omega.Sucky summaries





	Happy and Safe

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why i wrote this but i had the strong desire to do so..... Yeah.... hope you like

Hajime groaned and glared at the clock in front of him. It was almost 3 in the morning and the alpha was still stuck at work. There was some last minuet things he had to get done and Iwaizumi had not expected to finally get finished at this outrageous hour. He sighed running a hand through his spiky black hair and reached into his pants pocket pulling out his phone. He glared at the time as he unlocked it and stared and the contact information of his mate Iwaizumi Tooru. Of course the omega had called countless times asking when Iwaizumi was getting back but each time the alpha just replied with the same "A little later Tooru, just go to bed without me." And the omega being the most stubborn person on what felt like the whole planet would always retort with a quiet, "nah, I think I'll wait for you." Their last ritual call was a few hours ago around one, and it would be a lie to say Hajime wasn't a little worried about the omega. He was six months pregnant after all and Iwaizumi wasn't sure if not getting enough sleep would hurt his mate in anyway. According to the pamphlets at the hospital it seemed that almost everything was dangerous to his omega at the moment, and that did nothing to help ease the stress and worry the alpha was already under. Hajime sighed again turning off the device in his hand as he decided against calling his mate, it had been a while since Tooru last called and Hajime didn't want to risk waking the omega up in case he had managed to fall asleep.  
The alpha got up from his desk at pulled on his overcoat yawning as he buttoned it up. He grabbed his briefcase and made his way to the door making sure to set the alarm and lock the doors. Yawning again Hajime thanked whatever god was listening that he didn't have work tomorrow giving him a chance to sleep in till noon with his beautiful omega wrapped safely in his arms. He got in his car and pulled out of the parking lot only thinking about the warmth and comfort of his bed back at home.  
Finally seeing his apartment building Hajime let a small smile grace his features. Pulling into his lot and turning off the car the alpha grabbed his brief case and walked to the rickety elevator to get to his apartment. It seemed to take hours for the stupid machine to get to his floor. When it finally arrived Iwaizumi yawned again as he walked down the dark hallway. It was no surprise the entire building seemed to be asleep, but that didn't change how creepy it made the long hallway look. It was like something straight out of a horror movie with its creaky wooden floor, peeling paint, and gloomy atmosphere. Not a day went by that his omega wouldn't complain about wanting to move somewhere nice where they could put up a volleyball net and have a separate room for a nursery instead of a crappy baby chair shoved in the corner of the living room. Hajime wanted that almost as bad as Tooru did but you didn't hear him complaining, at least as much. Besides at the moment there just wasn't enough money for a house, no matter how much they wanted one. It made the alpha feel shitty but there wasn't anything else he could do but save his money and pray he got that raise his boss was talking about. It was part of the reason Hajime had stayed so late to finish every last bit of work sitting on his desk.  
Arriving at his apartment Iwaizumi shoved the key into the lock and as quietly as he could opened the door. He stepped inside and was met with the warm calming scent of his omega and future pup. Not saying that the home didn't smell like Iwaizumi either, he did have to warn other alphas this was his territory after all. Hajime gently leaned his brief case on the wall slipping off his shoes trading them out for a pair of comfy slippers. As quietly as he could the alpha crept into the living room where the sound of a TV was humming quietly in the background. Upon better inspection Hajime saw Tooru laying on the couch his eyes closed, swollen tummy rising and falling softly, head lulled to the side as it rested on a pillow the omega was clutching tightly in one hand. His fluffy brown hair was sticking up in all directions and his plump pink lips were slightly parted as he breathed softly. He was wearing Iwaizumi's hoodie and a pair of dark blue sweat pants. All around his sleeping husband where articles of clothing all belonging to Hajime in what he could only describe as a nest. The heart clenched painfully at the thought that his omega felt so lonely he had the urge to nest and surround himself with his alpha's scent.  
Hajime walked over to the sleeping omega and kneeled down so he was the same height as the other. He brushed a tuft of fluffy brown hair off of Tooru's forehead and pushed it back behind his ear. The alpha then laced his fingers with his mate's and pushed his nose in the crook of Tooru's neck gently scent marking his omega while breathing in the soft scent of honey, flowers and something else. He didn't miss the way the other stirred slightly and started to let out quiet content purrs.  
"Iwa- chan, welcome home...." The omega said groggily in between the happy purrs from the attention he was receiving.  
"Tooru why are you sleeping on the couch?" Iwaizumi said drawing a soothing circle on the omega's big belly while he instinctively cupped his mate's face in his palm.  
"'m not sleep'n," Tooru said eyes drooping heavily as he leaned into Hajime's hand.  
"Sure." Iwaizumi said sarcastically. "Come on babe let's get you to bed." The alpha positioned the omega's arms around his neck and pulled him off the couch in a bridle carry. Tooru rested his head on Hajime's broad shoulder and pushed his nose into the crook of Iwaizumi's neck breathing the scent of nature and rain. The omega was much heavier now that he was pregnant but Iwaizumi barely noticed as he carried his mate into the bedroom. Hajime gently laid his mate down on their bed and pulled the covers over his sleeping form. The omega whined slightly when Iwaizumi did not join him right away. The alpha just chuckled and pulled off his shirt and pants throwing them onto a chair deciding to sleep in his boxers instead of wasting time and changing into his pajamas. He climbed into the bed and pulled up the omega's hoodie and pressed his forehead onto Tooru's swollen belly kissing it gently.  
"Goodnight pups." Tooru giggled and ruffled Hajime's hair, too tired to form any kind of sentence.  
Iwaizumi climbed up farther up the bed pulling the covers over them as he did and spooned his mate from behind, nibbling affectionately at the bond mark Hajime on the back of his mate's slender neck. Tooru purred happily and pressed himself further into his alpha's arms enjoying the warmth and comfort Hajime provided. Iwaizumi let out a purr of his own and traced a lazy circle onto the omega's swollen belly.  
"Good night Tooru."  
"Good night Iwa- chan."  
They fell asleep wrapped in each other’s arms, feeling happy and safe.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow the fluff is strong in this one! XD I know this was super short but whatever. Hope you liked it please leave a comment and thank you so much for reading! Luv U all! :)


End file.
